Shadow Descent
by May845
Summary: Its been many years after Micheal saved the Orre Region and now he back in action. Unfortunately, he now viewed as a criminal and rangers are after him. Shadow pokemon has returned. More powerful then ever! With the help of a secretive girl, who trying to run away from her past. Both have ultimate journey yet! Join them as they over come obstacles.(SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon! This is going to be an SYOC story and the form will be at the end of this chapter. Got writer block again... Let get into the story. And every ranger is in this too. Shall we?**

* * *

Rain falls down heavily from the dark grey sky. If anyone is foolish enough to wonder in the rain they would be soaking wet. Farther ahead, a fourteen year old boy sprint through the mud while dodging obstacles. His wet red hair cover his forehead and light blue eyes. He wearing a yellow jacket and blue jeans with a blue headband across his forehead. Sliver goggles with crystal clear lens rest around the young boy's neck. On his right arm rest a strange device and three pokeballs on his belt. Holding on tightly to the pokeball, his eyes scan trough the area looking for a way to escape. His name is Micheal Lion, he from the Orre Region and the son of Professor Krane's associate Lily. The Orre Region is known as the criminal paradise across the world due to the high criminal rank. This place is also the birthplace of shadow pokemon and many gangs.

"Stop right there! You're under arrest for stealing other people's pokemon!" A female ranger shouts. She has brown hair with spiky pigtails and blue eyes full of anger. Pokemon rangers are people who help to protect people and pokemon alike. Unlike trainer, they don't use pokeballs nor they're allow to. This young girl is known as Kate Amber, third top ranger. There're pokemon rangers from different regions ,but she from Almia. Sent to investigate and bring criminals to justice like Micheal.

"Not a chance ranger!" Micheal shouts trying to outrun the ranger. While Micheal has other thoughts. _'If only she knew what coming'_

Unable to catch up, she murmurs under her breath "I need back up and quick." She press a button on her styler waiting for her partner to answer. It didn't take long before a young male with red hair and green eyes answer the call "Keith! I need back up right away!"

"Got it! Where are you?" Keith question his partner. Keith Hunt, another top ranger and partners with Kate.

"I'm at-" Kate was cut off after taking a hit from a Shadow Ball. She crush into the ground causing her styler to break and blood dripping down her mouth. She weakly stands up looking for her attacker.

A cloaked figure approaches the young ranger with a Hydreigon by it's side. "I'm sorry for attack ,but you can't catch him Kate..."

Kate's eyes widen in surprise as she exclaims "Who are you and how do you know my name?!"

"If I wanted to let you know who I am then I wouldn't be wearing a cloak. Now would I?" The figure ignores her second questions and turns around fleeing into the forest with Hydreigon not far away. "We will meet again Kate" Once the figure got away, she remove her cloak revealing a girl with white hair with light blue highlights and dark blue eyes. "We will meet again my friend..."

Meanwhile with Micheal...

He stop by a tree and turns around to see the ranger is no longer chasing him. Sighing in relief, he falls to his knees whispering" Finally, I thought I would never outrun her. Boy, she fast! Better get moving before she comes back." He release his Flygon from his pokeball before climbing on his back and flying away.

* * *

 **Oc Form**

 **Name-**

 **Age-**

 **Gender-**

 **Appearances-**

 **Ranger,Trainer, or Foe?**

 **Personality-**

 **Pokemon/Partners-**

 **Backstory-**

 **Skills or powers- (Up to three)**

 **Extra-**

 **Crush- (If no one then leave it alone)**

 **One more thing, by letting me use your oc. I might have them killed at one point in the story or not. You can review your oc or pm me them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro,Chapter of a new life

**I don't own pokemon! Only my ocs! I don't own other people's oc ether.**

 **Thanks for those who read this and send me your oc! I didn't think anyone would read. One more thing, reviews are always welcome , but you don't have to if you don't want to. If your oc isn't in this chapter then it would be in the next one or some point in the story. Now let get into the story. Shall we?**

* * *

A girl with long white hair sleep restlessly in her bed. Twisting and turning as she whimpers in her rest. Tears spill from her eyes and she whispers "Why?"

Feeling the cold salty tears on her cheeks. Her eyes flicker open revealing chocolate brown eyes. Quickly wiping the tears off with her cold hands. She stands up and walks towards her dresser pulling out a case full of dark blue eye contacts. Carefully, she put the contacts back on her eyes concealing her natural eye color "Its just a nightmare. That girl is no longer me...I'm now Adira Temples and this is my new life..."

Sighing, Adira turns on the t.v wondering whats on the news. Before she could change, something grab her attention. Taking a sit near the t.v and turning up the volume. Listening carefully as her eyes are glue to the t.v screen.

 _"I'm sorry, but we have yet to find her. Its been three years since her sudden disappearances. Its like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Please if anyone finds her then let the Ranger Union know right away"_

Adira pushes aside the anger bubbling within her. She turns off the t.v and starts changing into her clothing. She wearing an open long sleeve white jacket with pockets at the end of each arm, underneath is a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of dark dragons, and dark green cargo pants with many pockets. This goes surprisingly well with her outfit and also a moon necklace around her neck. She wonders around the room packing her belongings. Once she finish, she walks out the room and down the hall to a counter with a lady behind it. Handing over the keys and the money before exiting out the door.

"Thanks! And please come again soon!" The lady at the counter chirps.

* * *

A sixteen year old male walks past many buildings as his eyes scanning through the area. His long snowy white hair tied into a ponytail and bits of his front hair cover his left blue eyes. He wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket and black cargo pants. Black and white sneakers on each feet and black fingerless gloves rest on his hands. This young trainer's name is Zero and he originally from the Sinnoh region.

"Wow! Orre is different from Sinnoh that for sure!" Zero chirps with a bright big smile on his face. Walking past a girl with the same hair color as his, he notice she drop something from her blue messenger bag. He walks up to it getting a closer look at the object lay before him. A golden yellow scarf and from the looks of it. She took good care of it. He picks it up feeling the soft fabric between his fingers. He turns to the girl's direction and runs after her "Hey Miss! You dropped you scarf!"

Unfortunately, she didn't hear Zero's shouts and continue walking. Not wanting to give up, he runs faster until he touch the girl's shoulders. The girl's heart skip a beat hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. She turns around to see Zero instead. Sighing in relief, she remove her blue and black headphone from her ears and ask him "May I help you?" Her eyes was drawn to the scarf he was holding causing her eyes to widen.

"You dropped your scarf Miss" Zero explain smiling happily handing her scarf back.

Looking around and quickly takes the scarfs back and stuff it back in her bag.

Zero rise an eyebrow then shrugs it off as he stick his hand out for a friendly handshake " Hey! I'm Zero!" His smile never left his face slightly creeping out the girl. At the same time ,this reminds her of someone from her past.

The girl seem to be hesitate at first ,but not wanting to be rude. She takes it and introduces herself "I'm Adira Temples, nice to meet you Zero. And thanks for giving me my scarf back"

Before he could reply, both teens hears shouts from a distances. Both teens wonder what commotion about and continue to listen.

"Come back here thief!"

"Quick someone call the rangers or the police!"

"Move out of the way kids!" Both turn around to see Officer Jenny running with rangers behind her and a few pokemon behind them. Both step out of the way, allowing them to cross. This made the poor teens even more confuse than before. Adira starts sprinting towards the direction of the voices and Officer Jenny, leaving Zero to follow her.

* * *

Micheal returns his Umbreon back to his pokeball before taking off with his newly caught pokemon on the palm of his hands. People around him aren't happy and try to block his path.

"Come back here thief!" One shouts.

"Quickly someone call the rangers or the police!" Another person shouts as someone next to him pull out a phone.

"Great I'm surrounded" Micheal murmurs scanning though the area looking for an opening. _'It was a lot easier the first time. I need to purify this shadow pokemon.'_

* * *

 ** _Earlier (Flashback)_**

 _Micheal was walking down town until a young boy around age five jumped him. Anger and hatred flashed through the young boy's eyes as he held a pokeball in his hand. He had black hair with green eyes and he wore a red t-shirt with gray shorts. He threw the pokeball to the ground releasing a Luxray with a dark aura surrounded it and bloodthirsty eyes. "Attack!"_

 _The Luxray attacked Micheal without any warnings ,but he barely dodged it. He hissed in pain, realized the pokemon bit his right arm. Blood dripped down his arm as he sent out his Umbreon. After a long and vicious battle, Micheal threw an ultra ball at the pokemon using the device on his left arm. It shook once, twice, then it clicked. He walked up to the ultra ball and picked it up. Before he could walk away, the boy had other plans. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried out. People surrounded the boy asking him what wrong._

 _"T-That person stole m-my pokemon and threaten to k-kill me" The young boy cried with a smirk hidden on his face. It went unnoticed ,but two only noticed it. Micheal and another person in the crowd. A fifteen year old male stepped forwards and took a better look. He wore a white jacket with a large hoodie covered his face and underneath black shirt and dark blue jeans._

 _"Even young people are involved in this too" The teen shook his head. He witnessed the event and knew Micheal is innocence. But what could he do? One against a mob of people isn't the widest chose. His name is Zed Aero._

* * *

At the corner of Zed's eyes, he notices a girl pull out a pokeball and releasing her Charizard. Next to the girl is a boy with the same hair color. Something about this girl seem familiar to Zed ,but he shrugs it off. Judging by the body motion between them, he could tell they're going to attack. Acting quickly, he dash towards them trying to stop whatever they're planning.

Meanwhile with Adira and Zero...

"You got a flying type?" Adira asks her eyes glue to the crowd. She knows well enough why the red head boy took the pokemon. Micheal? She believe that his name or something that starts with an M.

"No, why?" Zero shakes his head wondering what his new friend is doing or planning.

Without saying anything, She sends out a Hydreigon and her Salamence. Before she could do anything, Officer Jenny rush in along with other rangers "Stop right there! You're under arrested for stealing other people's pokemon!"

"Are there ranger bases in every region or do they arrive here quickly" Zero murmurs ,however Adira knew why.

"That because rangers have there bases in each region. Some have more then others" Adira explains noticing Zero's expression.

Zero nods and before he could reply, Adira cut him off" Charizard use Smokescreen and grab that boy! Hydreigon and Salamence take us away and Charizard try to keep up!"

Each pokemon nods as Salamence and Hydreigon grab Adira and Zero. While Charizard fly above the crowd grabbing a hold of Micheal. Before anyone could react, the large orange dragon release a large body of smoke against them.

Sighing in relief, Micheal is glad getting out of there ,but at the same time he wonder who's Charizard is it? Because its very rare to find a wild Charizard.

"Yo! You're alright?"

He turns to see Adira and Zero riding on their pokemon. "Ya, thanks for the save. I'm Micheal Lion"

Adira smiles as they introduce themselves. Micheal couldn't help it ,but to blush after seeing Adira's warm smile. _"What just happened? Why did I blush?"_

Zero was shock after learning about shadow pokemon. _'That is so sick! Why would anyone do that to pokemon?! Also I have a feeling that Adira is hiding something. I know I just met her ,but still! All well she tell us when she wants to'_

Micheal and Zero knows Adira is lying about something, but the question is what? They aren't dumb! Of course they know something is up ,but they didn't say anything. While Adira stares at the clouds smiling brightly _'Boy, I missed this feeling! I haven't been in the sky after since that incident three years ago.'_

* * *

 **That it! I hope I portrait your ocs like you guys wanted. Hope you like it and peace out! Until next time!*Disappears***


	3. Chapter 3: What?

**I don't own pokemon nor the ocs people sent me!**

 **I been giving you guys clues about Adira's past. Only up to you to figure it out or not. Anyways enough of that. Welcome to the new chapter of this story! I'm really glad that peoples are really reading this. I stop talking right now cause I'm sure you don't want to hear about my life. Let get into the story shall we?**

* * *

 _"We have reports of terrorist attacks through out all the regions ,but there one problem. We don't know the names of the culprits and more shocking news. More pokemon are being stolen by we believe to be the same person. I'm here with top ranger, Kate Amber. Kate please tell us whats going on"_

 _"Sorry, I not allow to tell certain things. However, I will tell you guys what we believe"_

 _"Please do tell! The world needs to know and is the world in danger again?"_

 _"Well, we think there more than one person involved"_

 _"Why do you think that?"_

 _"Because while I was chasing a kid with red hair, a cloaked figure came in and attacked me. Its a possibility ,but I'm not completely sure."_

 _"I know this out of topic, but it still needed to be asked. Have you gain any progress on locating the missing ranger? It been three years since we last saw or heard from her."_

 _"No and I know its been three years ,but I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't want to see us again. We want to find her and try to make things right again."_

 _"So you're saying she ran away right?"_

 _"I believe so..."_

 _"You want take a break cause you're getting emotional."_

 _"No, I'm fine. Let continue"_

 _"Ok, how long have you known her?"_

 _"I known her since ranger school. At first I thought she was weird ,but once I got to know her more. We became best friends ever since."_

 _"You mind telling us a bit about her"_

 _"Fine...She a strong girl with a rough past and she the bestest friend I could ask for. She one of those rare individuals who are kind to people no matter what. When you're feeling down then she will be there to help you...I deeply regret what we done to ya...I miss ya and I shouldn't have taken our friendship for granted...You're the sister I never had and if you're listening to this... I want to say, I'm sorry! We all miss ya! Ben misses you the most! Please...come...back..."_

* * *

A fourteen year old girl turns off the T.V with a Pichu perch on her shoulder. Her light brown eyes are full of concern and feels bad for the rangers. She could image the pain they're going through. If one of her pokemon was missing then she will freak out. She brushes her brown hair to the aide as she tries to frowns ,but ending up failing. A scar rest on her lips causing her to have a permanent smirks. She grabs her dark blue sweater from her bed and Pichu jumps off before she could put it on. She put it on covering her white v-neck shirt and also puts on blue jeans short. After that, she walks towards her dresser and pulls out black fingerless gloves and puts them on. Her name is Annaleise Callen or Stone if you want to call her by her nickname. She grab her notebook and writes something down. After she finished, she place the note on the table. Knowing her mother wouldn't come back anytime soon, she runs back to her room in incredible speed and back with her bag in hands. Annaleise packs some food and looks around the room once more before leaving with her Pichu.

* * *

Flying through the crystal blue sky is a fourteen year old ranger. Holding on tightly to his partner Staraptor. His brown hair spiked up reflecting the sun rays and his red goggles with blue lens protecting his brown eyes. Sweat drop down his forehead and rolling down his cheek. He wearing a red vase with a golden line across the bottom and underneath is a blue and white shirt. A golden yellow scarf wraps around the boy's neck and blue shorts that reaches up to his knees. Red, blue, and white sneakers on each feet. His name is Ben Ever and a native from Sinnoh. His eyes scan through the area and looks down at the turquoise ocean lay before him. He frowns at the memory playing through his mind and cold salty tears runs down his cheek. "Where are you? I don't want to lose you again...Where are you?"

He pulls out a picture a from his pockets. He looks down to see himself along with a girl. The girl had brown hair with spikes coming out of the side and kind brown eyes sparkling against the sun rays. She wore the same clothing as Ben, but her shorts are slightly shorter. Both grinning happily and a Pichu perched on her shoulders. This picture was taken three years ago and the girl on the picture was Ben's partner. His styler starts to ring snapping the teen out of his thoughts. Sighing, he answer it to see the face of Tony Hidalgo. Ben's rival during ranger school. He is athlete build with some well toned muscles and loght tan skin tone. His dirty blonde hair neatly combed to the right and bangs covering his right eyes. His eyes are the color of sapphire, but lighter.

"Anything happened Tony?" Ben ask forcing himself to smile.

"Ya! Professor Hasting order you and a few other ranger to go to Orre. And Ben, Professor Hasting cut off the search party for your partner." Tony informs wondering how he would take the news.

"He WHAT?! He can't do that! We have to find her!" Ben exclaim feeling waves of emotions wash upon him.

"Ben, I don't like this as much as the next person ,but we have to move on. We been looking for her for three years now. Just face it! She gone and will never return. If we continue dwelling in the past, we will hurt ourselves even more. We have to move on and even if we did find her. What are we going to say? We broke her more then she alright was." Tony sighs giving him a supporting smile" You always have us to talk to since we know about your feelings towards your partner."

Ben try to fight back the blush ,but fails. He didn't like the fact he right. "Ya...I guess your right and I meet ya at Orre then" Before Tony could ask him how he knew, he hangs up and start flying towards Orre.

* * *

It been a while since Micheal, Adira, and Zero landed and currently they're walking trough a forest they found.

"What was your life like before we gotten into this mess?" Zero ask trying to strike up a conversion as they walk. He wants to learn more about his new friends. That and he couldn't stand the silents anymore.

"Well...I used to help my mom with her researches and time to time, I would travel to other regions." Micheal reply smiling at the memories as he wraps his arm with a bandage.

"Cool! Who is your mom and what does she research?" Zero ask noticing Adira staring at a pokeball resting on the palm of her hand. Her head tilts down like she trying to avoid eye contact.

"My mom's name is Lily and ever since the shadow pokemon incident. My mom been looking for a way to purify shadow pokemon easier. So she made this"Micheal explains pulling out a device with a pokeball shape hole in it. "But the problem is, it takes a long time to purify and its a prototype."

"I see...What about you Adira?" Zero ask trying to get the girl to smile.

Adira didn't say anything for a while as her anger builds up. When she reply, her voice is full of venom "It nothing that concerns you! Let me alone and don't EVER ask that again!"

Zero and Micheal jumps while Adira murmurs something under her breath. Realizing what she did and at the same time wonder what caused her to snap like that. She quickly apologies "Sorry about that. I lost my calmness back there" She rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

Zero and Micheal looks at each other before bursting into laughter. Adira looks at them in confusion before laughing herself and forgetting the tension between them. Unknowingly, someone is there watching. Hiding in the blushes, a seventeen year old female follows them in the shadows silently as she listens to their conversion. She has fair skin with lilac eyes and curly copper hair. She wearing a teal tank top with a sleeveless jean jacket, knee length white skirt, and teal flats. Her name is Maggie Winter.

"It looks like we found our pray" Maggie whispers to her Pichu in her arms. Her Pichu grins as Maggie's hand grab a pokeball and releasing her pokemon.

* * *

 **That a cut! Next chapter we might have some fluff. Or we could find out who Maggie and why she doing here? I hope you like it and review if you wish. Bye! *Flying off with an Aerodactyl***


	4. AN

**Sorry this isn't a chapter and sorry haven't been updating. I just finished finals at my school and I'm starting to run out of ideas what to write next. If you want your ideas shown in this story then let me know or any characters you want to see too. Hope you understand and if anyone is interested in role playing then let me know cause that always help me coming up with some ideas. Until then, have a good day and good luck!**


End file.
